uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond Bus
:This company has been sold, for more recent developments, see Central Connect. Go West Midlands is a former bus company based in Birmingham in the United Kingdom. It was owned by Go-Ahead Group and was formed through Go-Ahead buying Probus Management Limited (trading as People's Express, and before that Pete's Travel) and Birmingham Coach Company (trading as Diamond Bus) and merging the two. Bus services were operated throughout the West Midlands (region) under the Diamond name. Go West Midlands was seen as the second biggest operator in the West Midlands with National Express West Midlands (Travel West Midlands at the time) being the biggest. In 2006 Diamond re-launched their image, by increasing its frequency on route 16, which basically matches that of National Express West Midlands (formally known as Travel West Midlands) and increasing its frequencies on the 17, 63, 64, 74 and 87. However, in November 2007, Diamond withdrew its services on the 17 and 63 and majorly altered its operations on services 74 and 87 (cutting parts of the route off completely). Diamond also lost many Centro and Staffordshire County contracts to other operators since Go-Ahead took over and stopped many of their school services. On 3rd March 2008 Go-Ahead announced that it had sold Go West Midlands to Rotala Group subsidiary Connect Buses. Go-Ahead - "Disposal of Go West Midlands" Accessed 3rd March 2008. To make significant cost savings, Rotala plans to integrate the Diamond branding into its existing business. Currently, buses are losing their "we're part of the Go-Ahead Group" branding on the Diamond livery. On the 28 July 2017 Rotala owners of Diamond Bus brought Hansons Local Buses from local business women Margret Hanson. Rotala brought Hansons for a £1m deal. This sees all Hans Staff, bus routes and assets transfer from ownership of Margret Hanson to Rotala Plc from 27 August 2017. Fares Before the sale, Diamond operated a fare system that was similar to its competitors within the West Midlands Metropolitan area. The fares and fare structure was similar to that of Travel West Midlands - £1.10 for a 'short hop' and £1.50 for an unlimited single journey ticket. Diamond differed by offering cheaper day tickets on a much more limited network of buses. A Diamond 'freedom' day ticket cost £2, whereas a child was £1. The ticket was also valid on the Friday and Saturday night services that Diamond ran across Birmingham (it was not, however, valid on the 5N and 58N as they are Central Connect Centro subsidised services). Week tickets were £7 for adults, child were £3.50 and a monthly pass was £25 for adults, £12.50 for children. On journeys that go outside the West Midlands boundary (Service 64 and 146 for example) fares increased at various rates. Diamond, unlike Travel West Midlands, did give change. Greater Manchester Area Bus Routes Lancashire Area Bus Routes Merseyside Area Bus Routes Greater Manchester Area (Bolton) School Bus Routes Greater Manchester Area (Wigan) School Bus Routes West Midlands Bus Routes Kidderminster Town Bus Routes Warwickshire Area Bus Routes Worcestershire Bus Routes Warwickshire School Bus Routes West Midlands School Bus Routes Worcestershire School Bus Routes Preston Area Bus Routes Wessex Bath Bus Routes Wessex Bristol Bus Routes References - *http://www.diamondbuses.com/-Accessed 2 December 2017 *http://www.rotalaplc.com/-Accessed 2 December 2017 *http://www.hansonslocalbus.co.uk, which actually links you to http://www.networkwestmidlands.com// (for service 226 timetable/route only) /-Accessed 2 December 2017